


Di Persimpangan Jalan

by Black_Raven_Demon



Category: Dragon Kishi-dan | Dragon Knights
Genre: Angst, Bahasa Indonesia, Friendship, Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 08:19:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8837344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Raven_Demon/pseuds/Black_Raven_Demon
Summary: Kilau keperakan itu begitu menarik, menggoda sisi lemah diri. Ketika Cesia memilih untuk pergi, demi kebaikan siapapun yang ada di Draqueen. Saat satu kesalahan fatal itu tampaknya tidak bisa diperbaiki, menyerah menjadi satu-satunya pilihan termudah untuk menyelesaikan segalanya.





	

**Di Persimpangan Jalan  
**

 

* * *

 

 

**_Fanfiction dari Manga Dragon Knights_ **

**_Disclaimer: Dragon Knights adalah karya Mineko Ohkami_ **

 

* * *

 

 

Hujan. Seharusnya saat ini matahari sedang berada di puncak kecemerlangannya. Namun langit tertutup oleh jubah kelabu. Dalam kemuramannya, langit menangis; menangis keras seolah meratapi sesuatu. Sedangkan bunga-bunga di taman menengadah dan menjunjung tinggi-tinggi mahkotanya; bersukacita.

Kureguk dalam-dalam semua pemandangan yang ada di luar sana dari samping jendela; berkas cahaya muram yang menembus kaca, suara air yang jatuh, dan gemuruh guntur. Embun mulai melukiskan sebuah karya besar di permukaan kaca dan mengaburkan segala yang berada diluar batasnya. Titik-titik air hujan yang menempel dan mengalir perlahan menyemarakkan kemonotonan.

Rasa dingin merayapi telapak tangan yang kutempelkan di permukaan licin itu. Dingin. Hanya itu yang bisa kuungkapkan. Aku tidak bisa menggambarkan perasaan itu dengan spesifik seperti yang kuinginkan.

Mungkin memang benar bahwa perasaanku sudah mati. Bagiku, seseorang yang perasaannya mati sama saja dengan tidak hidup. Orang yang masih punya ikatan dengan dunia, tapi jiwanya sudah menghilang entah kemana, seperti mayat hidup saja. Belakangan ini aku merasa semakin memudar. Kalau memang benar demikian, suatu saat aku bakal benar-benar menghilang seperti asap yang tertiup angin.

Sebuah kilatan cahaya terlihat di langit, disusul oleh suara keras yang memekakkan telinga. Aku mundur selangkah karena terkejut. Terkejut karena suara petir, juga terkejut menyadari bahwa aku masih bisa kaget dan bereaksi terhadap suara itu. Aku masih belum sepenuhnya mati. Aku berada diantaranya.

Kupandangi sebentuk tanda di tempat tadinya tanganku menempel di kaca. Detik demi detik berlalu dan perlahan tanda itu menghilang. Suatu saat aku akan seperti itu juga, menghilang hingga tak seorang pun akan mengingat. Keberadaanku adalah keberadaan yang dipaksakan. Tidak akan ada bedanya apakah aku ada atau tidak.

Godaan untuk menyerah terasa begitu menggiurkan. Pilihan itu tampak lebih menakjubkan daripada sekedar solusi mudah untuk menebus kesalahanku, ini adalah jalan pintas praktis yang cerdas. Setiap detik dan setiap menit yang berlalu, hasrat kelam itu merayu dengan begitu halus dan menarik sisi lemahku. Kalau aku mati, _Dragon Clan_ tidak akan direpotkan lagi olehku. Nadil akan dapat dibunuh dengan mudah karena satu pecahan jiwanya yang ada padaku akan otomatis musnah. Saat itu Nadil akan menjadi lebih lemah, anggap saja aku sedikit meringankan tugas Rune dan Thatz untuk menanganinya. Lord Lykouleon akan terbebas dari kutukan Nadil, kerajaan ini tidak perlu kehilangan rajanya. Terakhir, akan kudapatkan kebebasan. Semua bakal berakhir dengan baik.

_Sebaiknya kaulakukan saja sekarang. Tidak akan ada yang menghalangimu. Semua beban dan derita itu akan berakhir sampai disini, hanya perlu satu rasa sakit yang singkat._

Mungkin pemikiran itu ada benarnya. Barangkali inilah yang memang seharusnya kulakukan. Inilah saat yang tepat. Semua alasan telah tersedia dan keputusan ini tidak akan sia-sia.

Aku berpaling dari jendela tempatku terpaku, meninggalkan pemandangan hujan yang memikat perhatianku cukup lama. Kini perhatianku beralih pada sebuah meja tulis yang dipelitur dan dengan ukiran indah di beberapa bagian, ada sebuah lonceng perak kecil yang tergeletak di atas beberapa lembar perkamen kosong. Ketika aku meraihnya, lonceng itu mengeluarkan bunyi yang jernih dan sesaat kemudian berubah kembali ke bentuk aslinya, pedang _Imperial Dragon_.

_Lakukanlah sekali lagi._

Kudekatkan mata pedang yang tajam di leher. Aku agak menggigil saat permukaan baja itu menyentuh kulit. Dingin. Kalau pedang itu punya jiwa dan hati, mungkin akan terasa dingin juga, sama seperti permukaannya saat ini. Entah sudah berapa banyak _youkai_ yang kutebas dengan pedang ini, dan sekarang aku akan menggunakannya pada diriku sendiri, sekali lagi....

_Kalau kulakukan ini, berarti aku menyia-nyiakan pengorbanan Kaistern_ , satu pikiran menginterupsi.

Padahal aku telah benar-benar siap. Tapi tampaknya satu pikiran itu memiliki pengaruh yang lebih besar daripada pikiran berisik lainnya. Genggaman tanganku pada pedang jadi lebih longgar.

_Cesia ada di kastil Kainaldia. Siapa yang akan menolongnya?_

_Ah, dia akan selamat kalau Rune dan Thatz berhasil membunuh Nadil,_ batinku, menenangkan diri.

Tapi aku sama sekali tidak merasa tenang. Di penghujung keputusan ini aku malah semakin gusar. Kemana perginya kepasrahan saat aku gagal melawan sisi gelap Cesia? Semua pertentangan ini begitu berisik dan saling menyanggah satu sama lain.

Aku menggigit bibir, gamang di ujung persimpangan jalan.

_Ayolah_ , _tinggal satu langkah saja_. _Jarak antara dirimu dan kebebasan hanya tinggal satu jengkal saja._

Satu kali menghela napas, kuabaikan semua pertentangan itu, lalu mempererat genggaman. Kupejamkan mata, bersiap merasakan nyeri yang akan mengantarku pada pelukan kematian. Namun satu wajah berkelebat di benakku _._

_Aku takkan pernah membiarkanmu mati,_ janji itu kembali terngiang.

Kulempar pedang itu. Benda itu jatuh berdentang di lantai.

"Sial," umpatku sambil menutup muka dengan kedua tangan.

Aku terhuyung-huyung mundur dan terduduk diatas ranjang. Kemudian menjatuhkan diri, bergelung, dan menenggelamkan muka diatas penutup ranjang berwarna merah; merah gelap sewarna dengan darah. Aku ingin sekali menjerit, mengeluarkan semua kegetiran yang telah lama bercokol jauh di dalam sana. Tapi suara yang keluar dari mulutku malah seperti rintihan hewan yang terluka. Seolah kegetiran itu mencekikku sebagai protes karena hendak membuangnya.

Jikalau seseorang bertanya tentang hidup dan harus kujawab jujur, akan kukatakan bahwa aku ingin hidup. Sungguh. Aku ingin hidup dan merasakan segala rasa kehidupan, selama kehidupan itu memang layak untuk dijalani. Sayangnya tidak demikian dengan hidupku. Semua ketertarikanku pada hidup terkikis cepat seiring hilangnya alasanku untuk terus berada di dunia ini.

Satu-satunya orang yang masih hidup dan kuanggap mengerti diri ini memutuskan untuk pergi bersama kegelapan. Satu-satunya orang yang menjanjikanku kehidupan, yang memberiku kekuatan untuk melangkah lebih jauh dan mempertahankan puing-puing asa.

Hujan belum juga mereda. Suara gemericik air yang jatuh ke bumi mengiris hatiku, terdengar memilukan. Selama beberapa saat aku tidak bergerak, pandanganku kembali menerawang ke arah jendela, menangkap bayangan bulir-bulir air hujan di luar sana sembari aku sibuk dengan benakku sendiri.

Langit belum menghentikan tangisnya.

_Aku tidak bisa menangis seperti waktu itu....._

Semua kilas ingatan yang lewat dan semua pikiran yang berteriak keras seperti satu mejelis yang sibuk berdebat nyaris membuatku membeku seperti patung yang tergeletak diatas ranjang. Suara hujan juga seolah menghipnotisku, sehingga aku hampir tidak mendengar suara ketukan di pintu.

Aku mengira suara ketukan itu hanya ilusi, mungkin aku tidak sengaja tertidur karena lelah dengan pikiran sendiri.

"Rath, aku masuk, ya?" Terdengar suara Rune dari luar.

Tubuhku terasa kaku, dan perlu sedikit waktu bagiku untuk kembali ke dalam realita. Tapi sebelum aku sempat bergerak, Rune lebih dulu masuk.

Gerakan cepat dan tergesa. "Rath? Oi, Rath! Kau tak apa-apa?" Rune melompat keatas ranjang dan membalik posisi tidurku yang miring menjadi terlentang.

Aku mengerjapkan mata dan bangkit dengan masih sedikit linglung.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Apa yang terjadi? Ada yang sakit?" Rune memberondongku dengan pertanyaan sembari dia mencengkeram pundakku dalam kepanikannya.

Kutepis pelan tangannya. "Aku tidak apa-apa. Hanya melamun, dan mungkin aku hampir ketiduran kalau saja kau tidak menerobos kamarku tanpa ijin."

Rune menghela napas lega. "Kukira sesuatu terjadi padamu. Siapa sih yang tidak akan takut saat melihatmu dengan tatapan kosong begitu."

"Kau mengira aku mati?"

"Tentu saja," tukas Rune.

Aku tergelak. "Mengapa kau tidak berpikir kalau aku sedang berlatih pura-pura mati? Misalnya saja begitu. Mungkin itu akan jadi satu trik bagus untuk mengecoh musuh."

"Selera humormu buruk, Rath, dan menyebalkan. Itu bukan candaan yang baik," sergah Rune dengan raut cemberut.

"Maafkan aku," ucapku sungguh-sungguh. Meskipun telah seringkali memamerkan senyum palsu pada semua orang, satu kebohongan yang kulakukan dengan sangat meyakinkan, tapi aku tidak pernah tidak bersungguh-sungguh dengan permintaan maaf yang kuucapkan. Aku kembali memasang wajah 'aku baik-baik saja' untuk menenangkan Rune. "Apa ada yang ingin kaubicarakan denganku disini?" tanyaku untuk mengalihkan topik.

"Aku cuma.......," Rune menghentikan kata-katanya dan mengernyit, perhatiannya terarah ke belakang punggungku.

Aku menoleh mengikuti arah pandangan Rune ke seberang ruangan, dimana tatapannya tertuju pada pedang yang tergeletak di lantai di belakangku. _Celaka_ , batinku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Rath?" tanyanya tajam, nadanya menuduh. Rune menatapku penuh kecurigaan.

"Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa," jawabku. "Apa sih yang kautanyakan? Bicaramu seperti mau menghakimiku saja."

"Jangan bohong padaku, Rath!" tuntut Rune.

"Sungguh," sergahku. Aku memang tidak melakukan apa-apa. Setidaknya aku tidak melakukan niatku.

"Lalu pedang itu?" Rune menunjukkan raut skeptis.

"Terjatuh," ucapku datar.

Rune tampak tidak puas dengan jawabanku. Ia menatapku dengan tajam, kemudian mencondongkan tubuhnya dan menelusuri tubuhku dengan matanya untuk mencari bukti-bukti yang akan membalikkan pernyataanku dan mengungkapkan dusta. Ia menarik tanganku - kedua tanganku, satu persatu - dan memeriksa dibalik manset lengan bajuku.

"Apa sih yang kaucari?"

"Bekas luka mencurigakan atau sayatan baru," jawab Rune.

"Yang benar saja." Kurenggut kedua tanganku sambil terkekeh. Seperti biasa, Rune sangat cermat.

Rune terdiam sejenak, lalu menghela napas. "Oh, Rath... Tentunya kau masih ingat Kaistern........."

Serta merta kupeluk Rune, seperti dulu ketika ia menanyakan apa yang kurahasiakan. "Tentu aku masih ingat, Rune. Aku masih ingat."

_Jangan katakan soal itu lagi. Aku tidak akan tahan...._

"Rath..........."

"Rune tadi sebenarnya mau mengatakan apa?" tanyaku, kembali berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan. Aku melepas pelukanku, menatap matanya yang secerah langit musim semi, dan memberikan senyum terbaikku pada satu-satunya kawan dekat yang belum mengetahui rahasia kelamku.

"Ruwalk ingin bicara denganmu, soal Cesia kurasa. Tapi kau masih belum bisa bertemu Lord Lykouleon," jawabnya.

"Aku mengerti."

Tentu saja Lord Lykouleon tak ingin bertemu denganku. Insiden yang baru terjadi belakangan pastilah begitu membebaninya. Akulah yang merenggut hidup dua sahabat baiknya. Aku juga lah yang merapal mantera mematikan itu untuk mengirim sang Raja pada maut. Pada akhirnya beliau akan memahami aku bukan lagi bocah kecil yang dulu dibesarkannya.

"Selain itu, aku khawatir padamu. Aku tidak melihatmu sejak kemarin malam," sambung Rune pelan.

"Aku hanya malas untuk bergerak hari ini," ujarku. Aku mengerling ke arah jendela. "Hujan."

Barangkali hujan hari ini adalah satu pertolongan dari langit, untuk menghapus bau anyir yang samar-samar bisa tercium dari luar sana saat aku membuka jendela dan pintu balkon kamar.

Rune tertunduk – rambutnya yang panjang berwarna pirang keemasan jatuh terurai menutupi wajah perinya yang bagai boneka pahatan indah – memandang lantai seolah berusaha membaca sesuatu dari sana. "Entah mengapa aku berpikir kalau dalam situasi seperti sekarang, setelah semua yang terjadi, Rath mungkin akan bertindak bodoh."

Apa yang dipikirkannya benar. Para peri sepertinya memang punya perasaan yang cukup peka. Mereka peka terhadap alam, jadi mungkin hal yang wajar bila mereka juga peka terhadap makhluk hidup pada umumnya. Sepertinya percuma aku mencoba membohonginya.

"Aku akan menemui Ruwalk besok. Kau mau ikut, Rune? Mungkin kau bisa membantuku berdebat dengannya."

Rune mendongak memandangku. "Apa yang mau kaulakukan?"

Aku mengangkat bahu acuh tak acuh. "Bernegosiasi, mungkin. Ada perjalanan yang harus kubicarakan dengannya. Dia harus membantuku mendapatkan ijin dari Lord Lykouleon."

"Kurasa itu bukan negosiasi, Rath," cetus Rune. "Kau bisa menyebutnya negosiasi kalau kau memberinya pilihan, tapi sepertinya kau tidak akan memberikannya dan mau memaksakan kepentingan yang kaukejar. Kau mau mengejar Cesia?"

Aku menyeringai padanya. "Ah, tidak seru. Kau tahu rencanaku duluan."

"Niatmu itu sudah terlihat jelas di wajahmu," tukas Rune. "Bukankah itu berarti kita akan ke wilayah kekuasaan Nadil?" Rune tampak tidak senang.

"Aku tidak akan meminta kalian ikut kesana. Itu akan jadi misi bunuh diri yang membahayakan kalian. Aku akan menghadapi Nadil. Dia mungkin tidak akan langsung membunuhku begitu saja, karena aku bisa saja masih berguna baginya. Mungkin aku bisa memanfaatkan situasi itu dan mencari titik lemahnya. Akan kubuat dia kehilangan kepala untuk kedua kalinya, dan untuk terakhir kalinya."

Serta merta Rune menjentik dahiku cukup keras. Aku mengaduh, tidak mengiranya akan menyerangku seperti itu. Ia merengut sambil menatapku tajam karena tersinggung.

"Sebelum kau mengatakan itu adalah misi bunuh diri bagi kami, katakan itu pada dirimu sendiri. Aku takkan membiarkanmu pergi sendirian. Thatz juga pasti akan berpikir sama denganku. Dulu kita memulai perjalanan ini bertiga. Maka kita akan mengakhirinya bersama juga."

Kalau tekadnya sudah bulat, kurasa aku tak punya kesempatan apapun untuk menyanggahnya. Alih-alih menolak bantuan itu, kurasa aku harus memikirkan solusi aman bagaimana kiranya agar nanti mereka bisa pulang dengan selamat sambil membawa Cesia kembali ke Dragon Castle. Aku tidak berbohong mengenai perkiraan bahwa itu akan jadi satu misi bunuh diri. Adalah suatu kemustahilan besar bila kami bisa kembali dengan selamat. Tapi setidaknya tidak akan kubiarkan mereka menyia-nyiakan hidup di tanah hitam kekuasaan sang penguasa kegelapan.

Sedangkan bagiku, itu tidak akan jadi misi bunuh diri. Bahkan meskipun bila aku takkan kembali, karena baik takdirku dan Nadil telah terjalin menjadi satu, maka biarlah kemusnahan itu menjadi takdir kami.

"Terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkan aku, Teman," sahutku sembari menyeringai.

Rune tersenyum membalas ucapanku. Satu dusta lagi harus kutanggung. Tidak mengapa. Bagaimanapun dusta ini terasa benar dan sama sekali tidak salah. Dibanding harus kehilangan, aku akan menawarkan diriku sendiri sebagai kompensasi keselamatan mereka yang berharga bagiku.

Akhirnya aku tahu jalan mana yang harus kuambil di persimpangan jalan ini. Barangkali perjalanan ini akan jadi lebih bermakna bila aku memilih jalan yang lebih panjang dan berliku. Semua jalan pasti akan memiliki ujung; akan berakhir kalau memang sudah tak bisa dilewati lagi. Yang terpenting bukanlah akhir dari perjalanan itu, tetapi bagaimana cara kita melaluinya. []

 

 

* * *

 

 

**Sept/20/08**

**Direvisi: Jun/12/16**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at FFN, Wattpad and Gramedia Writing Project with same title.


End file.
